Molecular Transporter
''"So your idea of 'easy' is to have my form scanned down to a quantum level, converted to energy patterns and transmitted through space where due to a quirk of physics and engineering the energy will convert back to matter and instead of standing on the ship I'll be in the Sultana's bedroom in time to keep my Rendezvous?" '' ~From the Adventures of Space Captain Starr ---- How it works The Transporter uses a variety of scanners data-recording systems and molecular energizers to scan a being at a location down to the Quantum level. At the time the scanning is complete and the "pattern" stored the physical matter is energized to a point where it enters a state of flux suspended between physical and energy which is then transmitted at the point of most instability in an energy state to a specific target location along with the quantum readings of the initial pattern. At that target location the energy from the material shift dissipates rapidly returning the material to a physical matter state where due to a strange side effect of physics reforms in conjunction with the information transmitted from the initial pattern into the original form. Physicists have theorized that it's due to taking such a complete informational reading that locks all the particulate matter in a specified formation so that upon arrival when the energized particles release the energy and return to their material state they have no other way to form other than precisely as the original. The very act of reading the particles quantum locks them in such a way that it would take a tremendous force to alter the pattern placement no matter if they are in an energetic charged state, neutral "normal" state or even at a absolute Zero state. Primitive molecular transporters rely less on a quantum locked state and more on a sympathetic pairing of Active and inert matter. Where the quantum state once read and stores is transmitted to a secondary terminus where an equivalent assortment of matter and energy is forced to match the original parameters. This is, in essence how replication technology works, where a pattern for molecular components, foods and simple items is stored in a computer system and then inert particles and Energy are used to Form the actual object. It has a far better success rate with inanimate objects and foodstuffs than with living beings. There have been recorded instances where strange anomalies or procedures have caused even Quantum locked molecular transports to have difficulties. An inaccurate reading of the molecular structure, an additional power surge, temporal or exta-dimensular energies can cause a pattern to shift, reform incorrectly, or in extremely rare instances Duplicate at a quantum level due to resonance and conservation of energy concerns. Though with a properly working apparatus most oftentimes someone can use a molecular Transporter Thousands of times in their lifespan and suffer no ill effects. ---- Benefits and Drawbacks Being able to transit through a section of space without needing a slow moving capsule and arriving on location without much in the way of a warning can be of great advantage to someone in a hurry. Moving from Ship to planet surface or from surface to station or ship at near the speed of light saves on the potential for accidents, Collisions, malfunctioning engines, enemies targeting you during transit. The replicator technology is another key benefit where instead of needing to store metric tons of supplies a ship can hold and store energized particles or "blanks" as long as there's power. Blanks can be made of most inert matter, and in rare instances even created directly from high amounts of energy (Though direct energy to mass conversion is rather staggering in it's costs and it's much more effective to turn waste materials into blanks and then into a mug of tea instead of simply turning energy into the tea) exotic materials and things that use a lot of particles on the periodic table of elements or isotopes that rarely occur are also much harder to fabricate in this matter. Usually a replicated item will leave quantum traces that can be detected. it may be possible to fabricate a Antique Wooden baliset and to all appearances it'll sound and play the same, however unless the pattern is altered the wood will lack certain cellular imperfections that an original may have. (once replication technology becomes prevalent in a society there becomes a whole sub-classification of technicians who specialize in being able to tell genuine crafted items from replicated copies.) The drawbacks, including the odd spacial anomaly or pattern shift as mentioned above, also include maintenance, upkeep of the machine and a great deal of energy required to send a being from point A to point B in such a state. Launching a Drop-pod from orbit to land on the planet's surface costs less energy than Molecular transport. Likewise there is a range limitation on just how far an object or being can be molecularly transported before catastrophic signal degradation sets in. Just as similar to how a signal can be distorted and loose coherence the farther distance it travels, the farther a distance the transmitted energy signature and pattern travels the greater the chance it will be distorted. The End point can be accurate between 30,000 Earth Kilometers and 40,000 earth Kilometers. Anything beyond that range and degradation starts to set in and it becomes less likely that one can survive the transit. Also, the point of transit has to be meticulously located and targeted. When aiming for a planet the emitter can usually handle a transit to a specific point with relative ease and being off by microns. When targeting another ship moving with different relative velocities to another pinpoint accuracy is a bit more tricky. usually ships will either match course and velocities to make use of the Molecular transporter, or if both ships are equipped with compatible systems they can transit site to site from one facility to another. Likewise going site to site does assist with the re-integration as while one facility is transmitting the other is receiving and the chances of "something" happening to distort the process lessens dramatically. Additionally there is some moral discussion depending on the nature of molecular transportation itself. A question about whether or not the person who is initially scanned "dies" during the process even if they are still alive at the other end. Some religious groups have argued that at the moment of cellular energization and shift into a Energized state the person effectively "Dies" and simply because their body re-appears elsewhere does not mean that their "Soul" is still residing within it. It has been argued that you don't actually cease life during a transport you merely enter into a state like Cryogenic Suspension where your life signs are nigh undetectable for those few seconds of transit but like emerging from a capsule you never actually entered a condition of "death". This has not stopped some dynasties where power and position are inherited from claiming that if a ruler is molecularly transported they forfeit all rights to their position as they are technically "dead". Check with local cultural stipulations on Molecular transport and legality of personhood before operating such a device within the bounds of a particular planet.